Teh box
by jheans
Summary: La vida puede ser patológicamente monótona, pero sólo hace falta tener los ojos de un niño para descubrir diversiones donde sea, incluso en los momentos más difíciles.


N/A: Antes que nada apuntar que no me acuerdo si en el juego dicen exactamente a que edad se van del orfanato. Yo siempre me los he imaginado por ahí hasta los 6-7 años, así que es la edad que tendrían.

------------------------------------------------------

Think where man's glory most begins and ends, _  
And say my glory was I had such friends. _  
~ **William Butler Yeats **

A diferencia del mar por el cual estaba rodeado, el pequeño orfanato era un edificio estable y con apenas cambios, tanto interior como exteriormente. Los días empezaban cuando el sol tocaba las diez, y terminaban cuando era demasiado oscuro para poder verse la punta de los pies. Los niños no se alejaban mucho del faro, y apenas veían caras nuevas. Edea tampoco solía irse muy lejos, y, aunque siempre les proponía alguna que otra actividad para estirar las piernas, los corazones jóvenes necesitaban más acción. Cualquier novedad era bien recibida, por mínima que fuera, y aquel día, la gran novedad era una caja de cartón sellada con cinta adhesiva.

-¿Qué hay en esa caja?- inquirió Zell, dejando medio metro y una cama de distancia por lo que pudiera ser.  
- Sapos y culebras que se te comerán vivo mientras duermas.- se burló Seifer desde la otra esquina de la habitación, justo al lado de la susodicha caja, visiblemente interesado en saber qué diantre había dentro. Y cuando quería saber algo, lo sabía sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar.  
-Serían demasiado pequeños como para hacerte algo, Zell.- Quistis, sentada en una silla de madera cercana a la puerta, balanceaba tranquilamente los pies, más preocupada de que Zell no tuviera pesadillas por la noche que por saber cualquier información relacionada con esos cuatro trozos de cartón viejos y mal pegados.  
- No vengas a llorarme a mí cuando notes algo subiéndote por la pierna esta noche.- sin olvidarse de dedicarle una mueca a la mayor del grupo, dio un pequeño salto y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Dejó de prestarles atención para empezar a hurgarse los bolsillos.

Después de unos minutos, y sin demasiadas florituras, sacó un cigarrillo a medio consumir y en bastante mal estado, y una caja de cerillas, o lo que quedaba de ella.  
Zell entreabrió los labios, incapaz de ocultar la admiración infantil por la rebeldía del otro y cierto miedo que le despertaba el incumplimiento de las normas a ciertas horas del día, sobretodo si esas horas empezaban a sumirles en la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?- Seifer, como única respuesta, sonrió enigmáticamente, con el ego por las nubes por haber pasado a ser el tema principal.  
-Fumar es de tontos.  
-Habló la sabelotodo.- Seifer no se molestó en ocultar su tono burlón. Esta vez fue Quistis quien le dedicó una mueca de desagrado, lo que hizo sonreír más ampliamente al chico.-Oye,- miró a Zell.- Si tanta curiosidad tienes, ¿por qué no abres la caja y lo descubres tu mismo?  
-Está mal.  
-Gallina.- se mofó.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Zell, al grito de "¡¿Qué?!", más aflautado de lo habitual, abandono la seguridad de la cama y se plantó delante de la caja. Puso los brazos en jarra, miró desafiante a Seifer, que permaneció sentado intentando fumar, y abrió la caja con sorprendente celeridad y destreza. Quistis recordó como ciertas cajas llenas de comida habían sido parcialmente vaciadas sin que nadie lo viera. También recordó que cuando Seifer dijo que había sido cosa de ratas, Zell se sonrojó.  
Rodó los ojos.

-Fuegos artificiales.- anunció Zell. Arqueó una ceja, sin saber si eso le gustaba o no.  
-¿Celebramos algo?  
-No es necesario celebrar algo para tirar unos cuantos cohetes y jugar con bengalas.- puntualizó Seifer para, seguidamente, romper en un ataque de tos bastante incontrolado, aunque intentase aparentar lo contrario.

El suspiro de Quistis se oyó incluso por encima de la tos.

-Si no sabes fumar, no fumes.- le recomendó.  
-Hay que aprender de todo en esta vida.- dijo al fin, con los ojos llorosos pero sin perder esa media sonrisa suya vacilona.  
-Aprender a ser idiota no es muy útil.

Zell creyó estar viviendo un déjà vu. Seifer iba a replicar, y Quistis también. Por supuesto, Seifer no se dejaría ganar bajo ningún concepto y volvería al ataque, que terminaría con Quistis pegándole un grito y los dos de morros. Decidió retroceder, sabiendo que esa batalla no era suya ni quería que lo fuera.

-Claro, es más útil aprender a ser una gruñona.  
-Quistis no es una gruñona..- musitó Zell ya en la otra punta. Podía ser que tuviera miedo de más cosas de las habituales incluso para ser un niño, pero era un miedica con un grado de justicia moral más alto que él mismo, aunque esa vez no le sirvió de nada. Quistis y Seifer estaban en su mundo de tira y afloja.  
-Intentar no meterse en líos innecesarios no es ser gruñona, es ser inteligente.  
-O ser un muermo.

Quistis frunció el ceño. Era tarde, y su paciencia empezaba a agotarse. De hecho ya se había agotado. Se puso una mano en la cintura, pareciendo más una mujer que una niña.

-Deja de hacer el memo, baja de ahí y apaga eso.- le ordenó, señalando el cigarro que tenía entre los labios. Seifer arqueó las cejas.  
-¿Y por qué tendría que hacerlo?  
-Porque apesta.  
-Que remilgada…- murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa desafiante.  
-¡Apágalo!- volvió a ordenarle.

Cuando Quistis alzaba la voz, todos los que tenían un poco de sentido común obedecían. Tenía un mal genio terrible, y Seifer, aunque carecía de bastante sentido común, le sobraba el instinto de supervivencia. Bufó, fastidiado, y lanzó el cigarrillo al suelo, pero no fue ahí donde fue a parar.  
Un sordo zumbido les indicó que la puntería de Seifer dejaba mucho que desear.

- ¡¿Estás loco?!

Seifer no tuvo tiempo de responder.  
Antes siquiera de que cualquier petardo tuviera tiempo de encenderse, Zell se había agachado, listo para meterse debajo de la cama si las cosas se ponían peludas. Quistis, aun mirando incrédula a Seifer, tuvo el tiempo justo de echarse a un lado y taparse las orejas. Seifer, por el contrario, se apartó lo máximo que pudo sin abandonar su posición ni su pose de dignidad, y soltó alguna carcajada al ver los primeros fuegos artificiales cruzar la habitación.  
Al fin un poco de diversión.


End file.
